Destiny
by kissmekent
Summary: A Wish sends Starbuck and Apollo to the Final battle in Chosen, Where Starbuck become more than she ever imagined...4th chapter up! Please R&R!
1. Destiny

Chapter 1: Destiny

They were having fun. In all of the horrible things that were going on around them, Starbuck, (she always thought of herself like that, she was never Kara, she was Starbuck. A pilot, that was what she was, who she was). But at that moment, she was laughing with Lee like nothing was wrong in the whole screwed up universe.

"Lee where are you taking me?" Lee had blind folded her, it was her birthday, and he had this gigantic surprise for her. He turned her around and threw off the blind fold, and, "Surprise!" The whole hanger deck was covered with streamers and a big sign that said **Happy Birthday Starbuck**.

"So, how old are you Lieutenant?"

"None of your business, but everything looks great. Hey Lee! How'd you get them to put all of this paper all over the place, when we're just going to have to clean it all up?"

"I promised them cake."

"Oh, that explains it." With that a huge cake, that she new was meant to feed the entire crew of Galactica, was wheeled in front of her with 5 candles burning.

Lee came up beside her with a hug he whispered in her ear, "Make a wish." Kissed her cheek, (after all, they were family), and she blew out the candles, wishing to find earth.

Just as the candles were blown out, it felt like she was being pushed back by an ancient jet engine, and she was laying in, a strange hallway. Looking down on her were a girl who couldn't have been older than 16, and a man about her age with a black patch over one of his eyes.

"You have to get out of here," The man told her, "All hell's about to come up through here, and if you have any sense, you'll start running now."

"I've already faced hell, why aren't you running."

"To quote a famous poet that I never paid attention to in high school, 'I have promises to keep, and miles to go until I sleep.'"

"Never heard of it, give me a lazer, and I'll help you."

"I think you meant a gun, and they don't do anything but piss these guys off. Here's an extra sword. Just cut off their heads and you'll maybe survive this thing, since you obviously are not going to run like I suggested."

"Dam straight. After having my ass handed to me by a Cylon nut job, this will be a piece of cake."

"Whatever you say, just try not and get yourself killed."

9876543210

The last thing Apollo remembered, he was hugging Kara as she was blowing out her birthday candles, the next thing he was blown on his ass by who knows what, and he was listening to some guy have a panic attack, "Oh, my god, we're gonna die." Some chick with curly blond hair and a small boyish man who both looked like they were afraid. Who wasn't these days, with imminent Cylon threat.

"Are you okay, what just happened?"

"What are you doing here. Everyone in the town was evacuated! If you haven't noticed this is monster central, and you just landed square on top of the Hellmouth if you didn't know. A whole bunch of green ugly Ewber-Vamps are about to come rushing towards us. That's what's…"

"The Vam..p..y..r.."

"Would you shut up Andrew. I am trying to concentrate. While your death may seem meaningless, my life is very important to me, and I don't mean for it to end here. I want to squish my body with Xander's again, and taste chocolate. That is one great thing about being human now. Chocolate."

Lee just starred at these two, probably humans, albeit weird ones, but he didn't think that any Cylons would be this strange. They did want to blend in after all. "So, these creatures are going to come and fight, A. How do I kill them, and B. Can I have something to defend myself with?"

"The Vam..p..y..r.."

"Either cut off their heads or steak them through the heart with wood. Since these vamps have hard shells, Buffy said stick to decapitation. Here's a sword. Xander said swing them like a baseball bat. I absolutely abhor the …." With that Lee zoned her out. So he's been sucked out of one hell, and into another with these two loons who would probably drive him mad before any fighting would take place!

9876543210

Starbuck was in her best fighting stance waiting for what they called hell to be wrought on them. And then she heard a voice coming to her, _Have you had enough of being weak…Are you ready for the power?_ Without any conscious effort her every being said _YES!_

At that moment it felt like the whole power and strength of the universe flowed into her. She felt like she could do anything. Bring on the Vamps, Cylons, and anything else that got in her way.

The End?

* * *

A/N: What do you thing? Should I continue it? Please Review, and Don't worry, I will continue my other stories, this story just poped in my head in the middle of Latin (all of the roman mythology references, and my mind jumped right to Battlestar Galactica). Good reading and writing! 


	2. Sunnydale That Was

A/N: Sorry all about the wait. I've been dealing with serious writer's block what with classes, and marching band. I am finally getting into a routine (I know, took me long enough), but how about James Marsters as a Big-Bad in SMALLVILLE! Great hugh! Well enjoy this short chapter. I came up with the name, because I just saw Serenity for the first time last night (it's the best movie in the history of movies! Joss better get the okay to recreate his Firefly series, with Wash alive of course.)

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 2: Sunnydale-That-Was

The earth began to shake. All of the Vampires in front of Starbuck, Xander, and Dawn turned to dust in an instant. "Time to go." Xander declared. Without needing any more incentive, Starbuck followed the other two out of the building that felt like it was going to collapse any second.

They ran, and joined other people she didn't know. Men, girls, in the chaos, she didn't really pay attention to who they were, she just wanted to get out, and then, "Lee!"

"Kara, what's happening?"

"I don't know, let's just get out of here."

They all piled on to a bus that on of the men pointed out. It was bright orange, but it had wheels. So she and Lee followed the rest of them on to the bus, and they just drove. Kara looked back and the ground was collapsing, bringing this town with it, and then she saw her. A blond girl was racing the destruction, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until she landed on the top of the bus.

It was all a blur to Kara. She and Lee had somehow ended up on a planet, where this war against demons was going on. There was no logical explanation to how she could have gotten here, never mind what she had seen since she got here. But at least Lee was here with her. That was something.

They stopped the bus when they reached the edge of town. Kara stared with disbelief as she saw the crater that mere seconds before had been a town. "What the Frack is going on here!" Kara explained.

The tall blond with a weird shaped axe replied, "The Hellmouth is now officially out of business."

"Don't worry, there's another one in Cleveland." A voice that reminded her of residents of Gaius Baltar's planet. An older man, about Adama's age answered.

"Who are you?" The blond asked.

"I'm Lee Adama. This is Kara Thrase. We have no idea how we got here. The last thing I remember is suprising Kara with a birthday cake, and then I land on my fracking ass with those fracking creaters all over."

"Same with me," Kara added in, "Although, I feel different now, like… It's hard to explain. It's like…"

"Your being called?"

"Yeah."

The blond nodded, "I'm Buffy. I am the Slayer, well I guess now the technical term is A Slayer. Willow did some hocus pocus which activated all of the potential slayers, and it seems your one of them, even you are a bit old to be chosen."

"Okay, that just went zooming right over my head. You're a what, I am chosen? Chosen for what?"

"Are you saying that Kara here is a superhero. No offense, but she has more disciplinary problems…"

"My kind of slayer. Don't worry, we'll figure it all out. We should get moving. And we have to figure out what to do. We have Slayers activating all over the world, and no Watchers Council."

"That all went right over my head."

"Do you mind if we get out of here," Dawn interrupted, "the big crater that used to be Sunnydale is kind of giving me the creeps."

"Don't worry Dawn," Giles assured the teenage girl, "the Hellmouth is closed, although there is another in Cleveland."

Buffy took all this in and made a final decision. "All right, all on the bus. We're headed to L.A. I sent all of my stuff with Angel when we gave us the pretty jewel. That includes all of Giles' books, so maybe we can find out what is going on with our new friends."

"Sounds 5 by 5." Faith put in, "Plus, we might want to find a standing hospital. Robin may be all right for now, but he does need a doctor, along with a few of the new Slayers."

"To LA." Buffy proclaimed, as they all piled back on the yellow school bus. "Maybe the weirdness will slow down now that the Hellmouth is closed?"

Xander answered, "Please don't say that. Now it's only get worse. It's our curse."

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: So, what do you all think? Please review! Next chapter the explanations blurring the Buffy 'Verse and the Galactica 'Verse are known! 


	3. Explanation on the Yellow School Bus

Chapter 3: Explanations on the Yellow School Bus

They were on the bus and were now moving away from the crater that was Sunnydale. Buffy had told herself that she would wait to question the two strangers who had appeared in the middle of their Battle with the First. But she couldn't wait anymore. "Alright, now, who are you, really where did you come from?"

Starbuck looked up at the blond who while petit in size, gave off a presence that told you not to mess with her. "My name is Kara Thres, this is Lee Adama. We are Viper pilots aboard the Battlestar Galactica."

Giles stepped along the isle of the bus to where the group was talking, "I do not believe that I have never heard of this ship. In fact, no nation has anything they deem a 'Battlestar.'"

Apollo thought of something, "Where are we?"

"California"

"The planet is called California?"

"No, that's the name of the state."

"So, What planet are we on?"

"Earth, why?" Buffy said this, and then was shocked when the man, Lee, before her fainted dead away. "Um, you didn't know what planet you are on? Where are you from."

Kara answered, while checking on her friend, "I was born on a planet called Caprica. Caprica is one of 12 planets that are under a single government. Or I should say were."

"What happened?"

"We had been highly advanced technologically. We went so far as to create a race of robots called Cylons for manual labour…"

"Let me guess, they rebelled?" When everyone looked at Xander weirdly for interrupting, "What, half of all the horror movies are about human creations that rebel."

Kara smiled, but her face fell again as she answered Xander's question, "Yes they did. They attacked all 12 planets using nuclear weapons and didn't even respond when the president surrendered to them, they just kept on coming."

"So why did Lee over there faint when we mentioned earth?"

"Ever since the Cylons attacked us six months ago, we have been on the run looking for earth."

"Why earth?"

"We have a myth having to do with our origin. Man was born on a planet called Kobol, but the 13 tribes of man were banished. The first 12 tribes settled on the 12 planets of the Colonies, and the 13th tribe settled on a planet called earth."

Buffy knew that if they weren't riding in a school bus, Giles would have got up, passed, and wiped off his glasses. Instead Giles just wiped off his glasses, "Of course, that makes total sense!"

"It does?" Buffy asked him, confused.

"Well, your 13th tribe legend." Kara looked at him like, 'huh?' "Well, you see Earth didn't start out as a paradise as is the common myth on earth, but instead it was a hell. When human's arrived, the demons were driven from this world. But if the humans did come from this Kobol, than it makes total sense that the myth of the garden of Eden and being expelled from the paradise comes from."

Kara looked at him in a way that Buffy could recognize as her own, 'Great Giles, I'm glad that your having so much fun, now, back to the problem."

"Okay, so Faint boy," Xander said with a 'hey!' from Apollo who had woken up a minute before, "And new slayer girl get blown from their space ship and land in our lap, so, now what?"

Buffy sighed, "We go to LA and, you know Fred had that whole trip with the Alternate Demension. Maybe she has some books that could help us with researching how this could happen, what power brought you here. Will, is it possible that your spell to activate all of the slayers brought them here?"

"Maybe..." Willow answered.

Kara interrupted, "But maybe not, We came here a few minutes before I felt the change. But maybe I was called here because of it, and Lee, who was touching me, he got taken along for the ride."

Willow's head perked up, "When we got to LA, I could do a spell identifier spell to find out what brought you here, but I have to say this, maybe it was Destiny that the Powers that Be sent you to us. All I know is that the Hellmouth may be closed, but I don't know how, but I can feel something in me, telling me that it's not over…

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this new chapter, don't expect a new one for a while, I've got a midterm paper due next Friday. This story is really to get my Buffy out of my system, so I don't unintentionally ad a Buffy like character in the middle of my paper on 'The Handmaid's Tale.' I hope that you enjoyed the story, and let me know what you thing with that new-fangled invention called the REVIEW BUTTON! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	4. Mourning and Dancing

A/N: Hi, I'm back. Sorry it's been like years. I know I probably lost a lot of people, you may want to go back and read the first three chapters first, but I'm continuing a lot of my old stories. If you read any that you really like, review those and that will tell me that those are worth continuing! Enjoy, oh, and the story is continuing from where it left off, so all the New Caprica and beyond stuff never happened.

Destiny

Chapter 4: Mourning and Dancing

_Aboard the Galactica_

"Two of my Viper pilots disappeared from your hanger deck in the middle of a crowd, how do you explain that?" Adama practically screamed at Chief Tyrol. They were in Adama's office, and heads were going to roll for the unexplained disappearance.

"I can't explain it. It was a birthday cake. I was there. I saw an unexplainable explosion right in front of me. And I've looked at the security feed. It's like the explosion engulfed Captain Threse and Major Adama, and they either were transported somewhere through a technology that I have no knowledge of, or they're…" He couldn't finish the sentence. They all knew that the odds were that their two highest ranking viper pilots were most likely dead.

Adama sighed. Sitting down and wiping off his glasses he said like he was giving up, "I know Chief. I'm sorry if I'm going too hard on you. I know this was so unexpected. It's just… We've lost so many. To loose Lee and Kara like this."

Chief Tyrol looked at him, "Everyone on this ship knows that they're more than Viper pilots to you. Major Adama's your son. You don't have to pretend that the loss you're feeling is that of a Commander loosing a soldier."

"Did you know that Kara… Captain Threse was engaged to my younger son Zach." Tyrol shook his head, "I met her after Zach was killed two years ago on a training mission. When she was assigned to Galactica… I guess at first it was the fact that he was the last connection to Zach. But, as I got to know her, I love her now like she was my own daughter. And I've lost both of them."

Chief Tyrol looked at his Commanding Officer, and knew that Adama had given up. "Sir, we have not stopped investigating what happened. For all we know this was some Cylon transportation devise. They were gone for forty years; we have no idea what they're capable of. I'll keep looking."

Adama stood up, eying his chief deck hand, "Thank you Chief, dismissed." He sat down in his chair, in his empty office thinking of how now more than ever he was truly alone.

_Wolfram and Hart, LA, the United States of America, Earth_

"So, you claim to be from another planet do you?" Wesley said, interrogating the new arrivals. "How do we know that you're not some demons trying to get inside information?"

Angel poked Wesley's shoulder, "Um, Wes, we're running Wolfram and Hart, we have plenty of demons around us, they don't need to conceal themselves to get in."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Lee and Kara were sitting there trying not to laugh.

They had been captured by enemy forces, and captured people themselves (well, if you call Cylons people), and this Wesley and Angel were just funny in their failed attempt at 'good cop, bad cop.' Lee continued with their story, "Like I was saying, our government which is the twelve colonies, came from a planet Called Kobol. Legend goes we were expelled from it. The twelve tribes settled on the twelve planets. It is written that the thirteenth tribe headed to earth and that they left a trail in which to follow. I thought it was a myth, but after we were attacked we followed the trail that was written in the scriptures. So, do you have any star charts…? I mean, I remember where we were, if we can look at the charts, we could come up with a route in which to go from there. I mean, if Kara and I can contact the Galactica."

Giles, who reminded Lee a lot of his father as the wise old leader (well, not so old), sat down across from them with a sad look on his face. "You have to understand that our space technology is far less advanced than yours. We have only gone as far as the moon in manned vessels. We have sent probes out to the outer reaches of our solar system. We do have pictures of space. Scientists have been studying it as long as their have been scientists. We'll look at what we have. Unfortunately the information you are looking for, the detailed charts of space were probably kept in the Watcher's council building. It was destroyed by Caleb months ago. I'm sorry."

Kara remembered something, "When you were on Kobol, Lee, I remember you talking about a vision of earth they gave you. What was it, maybe it will mean more to them than it did to us."

"We were standing in a field, surrounding by stone monoliths. I remember they had the old symbols for the names of the twelve planets on them. Capricorn, we now call Caprica; Aries, Aerelon; Cancer, Canceron; Gemini, Gemenon; Pisces, Picon; Sagittarius, Sagittaron; and so on."

Willow's face lit up like it was Christmas morning, "Oh, my… The original names, those are the constellations that make up the twelve astrological signs. They were originally Greek. Giles, there must be some connection. And the twelve standing stones… like Stonehenge in England. But… those are two different ancient cultures, Greek and Celtic. What's the connection?"

Giles sat forward, everyone saw the wheels in his head whirling, "According to the history of the Watcher's Council, what I remember anyway, is that the Watcher's Council was created officially around 500 B.C. There is a connection rumored between the Greeks and the Celts. The question is, are all Humans on Earth from your Kobol, or were humans already here, and they merely integrated into the European societies. This is frustrating, because just a few months ago we would have only had to go to England and look it up in their archives, but it was destroyed."

Buffy realized something, "Giles, all the time I've known those men from the Watcher's council, they never seemed the type to lay all their eggs in one basket. Wouldn't they have back-ups somewhere. Copies, either on paper or digital. Think about it, remember sophomore year we were scanning all the books on the computer, wouldn't they have done that and had copies in different locations for safe keeping?"

Giles stood up, pacing, "It makes sense, but with all the priors and their attack on the Potentials we never really stopped to collect more than what we needed to defeat the first. And even if they had hiding spots for the information, in books, discs, whatever, they never let me know where it was."

And then a light bulb went on inside Xander's brain, "Where is the last place you would expect someone to hide something, especially the Watcher's council? What about safety deposit boxes. Like in the DaVinci Code, where the thing was in the Swiss bank?"

"Xander, this isn't a movie. Why would they put it in a place like that…" then he stopped and thought about it for a moment, "It's brilliant, no one would think, the first is older than anything like a Bank, why would it think to destroy a bank… But, if it is in there, we couldn't get in it."

Angel smiled, "We might be able to help there. We are an international law firm at our disposal, after all. There must be records for these things, even if they are hidden deep."

Giles smiled, and turned to the reason they were looking, "Well, it looks like we have a place to look. I know it's not a quick look up like we were hoping…"

Lee shook his head, "No, this is great. We'll find something. So, Willow, Xander, Buffy, what's it like here on earth, any local culture that we should experience while here? I don't know about you, but we have been on the run for so long. What do you say Kara, wanna go find some dive and see what LA has to offer?"

"Lee, I'd never expect you off all people to suggest this? Aren't you supposed to be the serius one, and me the screw up?"

"Well, we're not in the middle of a war zone at the minute. What I've learned in the past two years is not to let opportunities slip you by."

"Well, in that case, I'm in."

Buffy smiled, "So Giles, do you think it's okay if a bunch of us go clubbing and blow off some steam? I know what your going to say… you have responsibilities, how could you think of this when all this is going on…"

"Buffy!" Giles practically yelled, cutting her off, "Go have fun. All of you. It's well past closing time for banks, especially in Europe, so there's nothing for you to do anyway. Angel, know of any clubs in LA that are designed for an under 21 crowd."

Kara looked confused, "Why under 21, you mean age?"

Buffy smiled, "In the US drinking is only allowed for those of age, which here is 21. They have clubs with bands and such that don't sell alcohol, so those under 21 can enjoy it. You know, dancing and stuff. So, I can understand if you want to find someplace else…"

"No that's fine, I understand, let's go dancing. That'll be fun…"

TBC…

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I hoped you liked where I'm going from this. To answer some reviews, I am not going to bring Stargate SG-1. I love that show, I'm sad to see it die this year (Hell, a ten year run is a hell of a run), but I don't want to make it too complicated, the history of Stargate is just so different than the Buffyverse even if they do melt well sometimes. Reviews increase the likelihood of new chapters, so input is always appreciated!


End file.
